Dizzy In Charge
Dizzy In Charge is the ninth episode of Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!. 'Plot' In the beginning Bob's phone rings and he answers it it is Brad Rad the team has to build his shelter then Wendy comes and sees the mess on the ground. So Bob leaves Dizzy and Scratch here to tidy up the mess and Wendy says that Dizzy should be in charge she also says that Dizzy can look after Scratch like a big Sister so the team leaves and Dizzy and Scratch get to work. Scratch asks Dizzy that if he sorts all the metal things, plastic things, and Wood things would they be tidy? Dizzy says yes and tells Scratch he's a fast learner so the two get to work. Scratch finds a bucket and he wonders if the bucket is broken so he says Hello Dizzy and his voice echoes Dizzy tells him that's funny so the two playing with with the bucket then Wendy comes and tells them they're having fun and she wants the two to work so when she leaves Scratch echoes by Wendy and the two play a game called Dizzy says after the game Dizzy says due gonna think of something else that 's funny and tells Scratch to keep working then we go to Scoop, Muck, and Lofty who are thinking Dizzy and Scratch are having fun and they all laugh and Bob tells them to get to work. Then Dizzy thinks of something to get her little brother to work and she thinks of ideas but Scratch asks her to make the pile bigger or start a new one but Dizzy ignores him so he makes the pile bigger then we go to Scoop pouring dirt on mucks dumpster and says that Bob told them what to do when the team all started out? And muck said that was really kind and Lofty says that maybe Dizzy's being a good help to Scratch then we go back to Dizzy she says to Scratch to move that pile or it will be in the ways Scratch says OK to her then he asks Dizzy if he should move the pile bit by bit or all at once? Once again Dizzy ignores him so Scratch does it all in one go then the ground gets all messy and Dizzy apologizes to Scratch and Dizzy learns her lesson so the two finish tidying up then Bob and his team comes back and tells Dizzy and Scratch they did a good job and they both had a good time. 'Characters' *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Lofty *Bird (CGI debut) *Scratch *Brad Rad 'Trivia' *This is Bird's first appearance in Ready, Steady, Build!. *An episode from the Original Series was titled "Scoop's In Charge". *Scoop makes a reference to When Bob Became A Builder. *This is the first Ready, Steady, Build! episode where Scoop doesn't say Can we build it?" And the team responds "Yes we can!" *It is unknown If Dizzy and Scratch are real siblings. *This is the first episode where Roley doesn't appear in Ready, Steady, Build!. *This is the first Ready Steady Build! Episode where Bob and the team don't look at the plans. *This is the first episode where the team doesn't build anything. *This episode was paired with Lofty's Helpful Day when it first premiered in the US. 'In Other Languages' 'Source' *https://www.bbc.co.uk/schedules/p00fzl9s/2010/04/22 - UK Air Date Category:Ready, Steady, Build! episodes Category:Ready, Steady, Build! Season 1 Category:PBS episodes Category:Building From Scratch episodes Category:Hit Favorites US Releases Category:Episodes focusing on Dizzy Category:Episodes focusing on Scratch